


Cat

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats are Amazing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: “Your cat? Since when did you have a cat?”“Since I moved in?”





	Cat

**m-i-l-l-i-** e-s **asked: Cat, please**

**I hope this is okay! I’ve had the image of Harry with a white cat for ages xx**

  
“I’m sorry what? I wasn’t listening” Draco admitted, looking up the steps at Harry who was unlocking his front door. He had gotten distracted looking at the bright red house that Harry lead them up to. The colour was so vibrant, so warm, it suited the owner.

“You should pay more attention” Harry scolded but his eyes held humour in them.

“Well if you weren’t so dull I would” Draco shot and laughed at Harry’s mock outrage.

“Well then you can stay out here,” Harry said, pushing open his door. He moved inside quickly and Draco thought he was actually going to shut him out until he said “Hurry up before Styxx gets out”

Draco rushed up the steps and into the house before he asked: “Who’s Styxx?”

Harry snorted while he locked the front door “My cat”

“Your cat? Since when did you have a cat?”

“Since I moved in?”

“Was that a question? Why do you sound confused?”

“I don’t know you’re just asking a lot of questions you fucker” Harry sighed, pulling off his shoes “Like always”

Draco bent down to undo his own “Then why are you surprised by it?”

Draco shuffled behind Harry as he walked down the lightly painted hallway into the living room. It was full of what some would call clutter, but Draco knew different. Every item was something Harry had been given by someone.

Harry went towards the settee where one white fluffy pillow and one blue pillow sat strewn across it.

“Hey, you,” Harry said, his voice tender.

“Who are you-”

The white fluffy pillow started to move and Draco felt like a twat, it was a cat, not a pillow. He obviously needed to get his eyes checked. The cat stretched all long white fur and claws. Draco was in love. Styxx was beautiful.

Styxx slowly stood up, his long tail swishing across the settee before he suddenly pounced. Harry didn’t flinch as the large cat landed on his shoulder, instead, he lifted a hand and ran it up its spine and rubbed behind it’s pointed ears as it rubbed its nose against Harry’s cheek.

“Hello you” Harry murmured and Draco felt like he was intruding in a personal moment.

Harry seemed to remember Draco was there and he turned towards him. “This is Styxx, he’s friendly”

Draco moved forwards slowly and Styxx’s blue eyes zeroed onto him. Draco reached a tentative hand out and Styxx leant forwards and sniffed his palm. Draco felt his whiskers brush his fingers. Styxx butted his head against his fingertips and Draco cooed.

“He’s beautiful,” He said not taking his eyes off of Styxx.

If he had he would have seen green eyes staring at him as Harry said: “Yeah, he is”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
